Over, Or Not?
by Nonki
Summary: Why did Makino decide to give up waiting? Will she return to Domyouji when he finally called her up several years after their silence breakup? Final chapter is up!
1. The Call

**OVER…OR NOT?**

**Chapter 1**

**The Call**

Makino had told herself a thousand times before, that it was all over. But when she heard Domyouji's voice on the other end of the line, her heart missed a beat and a sense of confused guilt flushed through her like a wave.

_He must have gotten her new number from Hanazawa Rui._ Makino was getting a little angry with Rui and yet strangely, a little glad that he had given her number to Domyouji.

Domyouji's voice sounded oddly different and far away, as if he was calling from a thousand miles away. But then again, that was exactly how far both of them were away from each other – America and Japan.

Domyouji sounded awkward on the phone; she felt that way too. He tried to sound natural, at ease and the effort showed. Soon, they managed to make some casual conversation; he asked her how everything was, and she answered that everything was going okay.

"I am coming back this Sunday." Domyouji finally revealed the actual intention behind this sudden call.

"Maybe we can meet up…like…friends catching up with each other."

Makino wanted to say yes, but she knew she could not have brought herself to say it for she had given up her right to do so the day she decided to stop waiting.

She was supposed to go with Kenchi to a business function on Sunday. But part of her did want to see Domyouji Tsukasa again. Makino came to her decision, and said, no with a white lie about her needing to catch up on a lot of studying for her night school examinations on Sunday.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. Then Domyouji softly said, "Okay. Perhaps next time then since I will be back for three months."

Makino said almost automatically, "Jaa…keep in touch."

"Bye," he said, softly. "Take care."

"Goodbye." Makino replied, trying to keep her voice steady and there was a sudden rush of emotion through her core.

She quickly hung up, closed her eyes and sat down, burying her face in her hands. She could not help hating herself, and she could only think despairingly, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

…_**.To be continued**_


	2. Her Angel

**OVER…OR NOT?**

**Chapter 2**

**Her Angel**

He had seen through her, Makino knew and she was feeling somehow relieved that he had respected her decision. But the sense of relief was so short-lived that she was feeling worse than minutes before.

She felt wretched.

It was all her fault.

But it was really a lot less painful than it might have been. Perhaps, it was because Domyouji Tsukasa had not been suddenly wrenched out of Makino Tsukushi's life.

She knew she had to wait for him, but she failed to do so. She had allowed him to fade away slowly and making a silent and gradual exit out of her life.

Makino remembered how it had been when they were together. It seemed so long ago now, although it wasn't really.

- - - - -

Makino remembered undressing herself in the privacy of her bedroom, and looking at her own image naked in the full-length mirror.

She was not very tall, and her breasts were small (thanks to the constant reminder from Aikira and Soujirou) but she just examined herself closely, from her tiny feet up to her hips and breasts and finally her face.

"That's me." She whispered, looking with wonder upon herself. There was one thing that Makino hadn't been too truthful to Domyouji but she could anticipate the reaction on his face if he were to find out her inner thoughts about him.

How his pair of eyes would light up and then the tips of his lips would start curling upward, forming an I-am-glad-you-realized-it smile before placing them gently on her forehead, or perhaps one of her rosy cheeks.

At that time, she was having a peculiar thought in her head: Domyouji is beautiful. And it had been true, for in her eyes, Domyouji was not merely attractive or handsome, he was beautiful.

It was really odd that she didn't really hold the same thought when she was crazily in love with Hanazawa Rui.

Domyouji's skin was a smooth dark deep brown when he decided that he needed some sun bathing. Underneath the contours of his clothes, his body was lean and finely muscled as if sculpted by the hand of some skilled artisan.

About his nose and mouth, there was a delicate sensitivity, rare in an Oriental face that indicated a gentle nature. And most of all, his eyes: at times, they carried a kind of soft quiet wistfulness that touched Makino somewhere deep inside herself.

All these thoughts she kept them locked deep inside the heart, selfishly refusing to share them with the person who once risked everything just to become her man.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. The Road Is Long

**OVER…OR NOT?**

**Chapter 3**

**The Road Is Long…**

On Makino's eighteenth birthday, Domyouji sent her a silver necklace air parceled all the way from New York to Japan. It was an heirloom of sorts and even Domyouji Kadae was unaware of its existence. Domyouji's grandmother had given it to him some years ago, when he was twelve.

Makino gasped, for the craftsmanship was very fine; it was the most exquisite gift among all the other gifts from him before. In the years to come, Makino would always keep it carefully in her jewelry box and sometimes she would take it out to look at and hold it close to herself, and remember his love for her.

- - - - - -

On her nineteenth birthday, Makino did not receive anything from Domyouji.

She did not see Domyouji getting online when she logged on into the school's computer the next day, nor the day after that.

Nor did he call her.

"Don't worry." Rui comforted after he took a seat beside Makino when he finally located the lonely silhouette of his soul mate seated along the flight of stairway at the emergency exit of the Eitoku University – their new found favourite spot.

"Tsubasa neesan told us he has been flying out of New York lately." Rui informed but Makino couldn't help but feeling miserable and unsure about herself.

"Why don't you call him?" Rui asked.

She slowly pulled out her mobile phone from her pocket, stared at it blankly and shook her head because for some unknown reason, she did not dare to call him either.

- - - - -

On the third day, the telephone rang when Makino had just reached home. She was right next to the phone, but she hesitated. She waited for the phone to ring three, four times before she picked up the receiver and heard Domyouji's voice.

"Happy belated birthday…" Domyouji said, "I was down with one damn high fever."

Makino was so happy and relieved that she nearly cried.

"It's okay, I've had fever before." Makino said.

"I love you." Domyouji said softly but at that time, Makino did not realize what it was that he had said, and he did not repeat it.

- - - - -

The 'nineteenth birthday missing-in-action' episode somehow changed an indefinable something in their relationship. Makino could sense it but she did not know if Domyouji sensed it or not.

He behaved like everything was normal whenever he called her on phone and she could not tell if it was really an act or whether he really felt that everything was just the same as before. Makino's feeling of unease soon came to an end when she found Domyouji appearing outside her door during the night of Christmas Eve.

"Why are you here?" Makino gaped with no intention of hiding her surprise and of course it always brought Domyouji joy whenever he gets to see that expression from her.

"Merry Christmas…" Domyouji opened both his arms and pulled her close to him.

"We are not supposed to meet." Makino reminded pointedly with her face buried deep inside his chest while both her arms encircled firmly around his waist and she didn't even realized that how tight she was hugging him. It was as if he would slip away the moment she let go.

"Rules are meant to be broken…" Domyouji quickly whispered into her ear before dragging her out of the house and soon both of them were heading towards one sandy playground near Makino's house.Even though it was freezing outside, Makino was not feeling cold at all because Domyouji was her source of warmth while they were talking about their hopes, dreams and plans for their future.

They had shared such an utter sense of closeness that she was shaken by the enormity of that feeling. It brought back those sweet bitter memories they had shared when they were in the island, it was as if they were the last two people on earth, suspended in a moment that could last forever.

"Will you be staying until Christmas is over?" Makino asked and she felt a sense of relief to see Domyouji nodding his head.

- - - - -

Makino had bought two tickets for the latest movie in which Domyouji's favourite actor was starring in and it was meant to be a surprise.

"Domyouji-sama has taken the earliest flight back to New York during this morning, along with Kadae-sama." The butler informed as he opened the door.

Just the mentioning of Kadae was clear enough for her to know why he didn't call to inform her about his unannounced departure. Makino understood this, with the intrusion of that woman, he was not in full control, but she felt disappointed anyway. She felt something slipping away, but she told herself there would be a next time for Domyouji and herself to be together and all she had to do was…to wait.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Silence Is Golden

**OVER…OR NOT?**

**Chapter 4**

**Silence is Golden**

The illusion of a perfect long distant relationship almost ended when Domyouji sent Makino a gold plated note on her twentieth birthday:

**Give me another three years. **

**Silence is Golden.**

Makino tried calling him the moment she received the 'present' but was not able to get to him. His mobile phone was always off and she knew she wouldn't be able to get pass his secretary who was doing the call filtering for Kadae.

She had been dying to see him and wanted to know why she needed to wait for another three years? What was the problem? But nobody could provide her with a proper answer, not even the one who made the request.

- - - - -

"He is receiving his punishment for breaking the pact with his mother."

Makino finally received a valid reason from Rui three months after receiving the note and immediately she understood why Domyouji had written 'Silence is Golden' – during this round, they were not even allowed any contact via any methods of telecommunication.

Makino missed him a lot especially when she was fully aware that their 'next times' would be three full years later. She thought of Domyouji constantly, everyday in fact, wondering how he was doing in New York. She wondered if he was coping with days without hearing her voice or seeing her face via internet video conferencing.

Nevertheless, sometimes she would get to see him appearing on the local newspaper whenever his company was having any breakthrough event pertaining to him. That was her only comfort but still she felt it was all very peculiar and far removed from what she knew, not something she could easily relate to. She wanted so badly to be able to relate to Domyouji's new life.

- - - - -

Soon Makino began to have a life that excluded Domyouji totally when she started working as a part time clerk in a big insurance company, where she met all kinds of people. Her world was no longer filled with only Domyouji Tsukasa or Hanazawa Rui. She was meeting grumpy old managers and young suave executives and people who wanted insurance for all sorts of things – from buildings to life to limbs and stamp collections.

It was a brand new world for Makino Tsukushi.

There was a group of girls working there who were constantly planning all sorts of exotic activities and trying to get her to join in.

"Come with us, Tsukushi." They would urge, "We're going to wall-climbing this weekend." Or they might say, "We are going to spend the night watching stars at Atami, do you want to join us?"

To her surprise, she found herself joining them quite frequently, even if she knew nothing about wall-climbing or star watching. In fact, the only star watching experience she had had was with Domyouji.

To her great surprise, she even found herself enjoying herself with the company of her new found friends. "Let's plan a trip to New York, how does that sound?" One of the girls suggested out during one of their routine gathering and of course, the decision was unanimous, especially Makino.

**_To be continued..._**


	5. Who is Changing?

N/N: Hey az09, thanks for being the first reviewer of this fic, thanks for reading!

**OVER…NOT NOT?**

**Chapter 5**

**Who Is Changing?**

After saving up most of her salaries during the past few months and with a little sponsor from Hanazawa Rui, Makino was ready for her seven-day trip to New York together with the girls.

"We shall put up in Maple Hotel for the first two days." Kyo said out while they were already inside the plane.

"But…how can we afford it and why didn't you consult us in the first place? I am not going to pay for that extra cost in accommodation just because you are a big fan of that Domyouji Tsukasa!" Miko voiced out her disagreement.

_Domyouji?_ Makino looked up upon hearing the name in public and she was a little surprised to know that she was having a friend who was a fan of her boyfriend.

It was funny, strange…yes, funny and Makino wondered how Kyo would react if she were to know about her relationship with Domyouji. Would Kyo go hysterical and try pulling out each and every strand of Makino's hair?

"Dai jo bu…" Kyo raised up her left hand, with her fingers forming a 'V' sign as she started waving thro and fro in front of the girls.

"Maple Hotel will be launching another new branch in New York and they are offering all two free nights of accommodation for all Japanese tourists in New York during the day of their opening ceremony!" Kyo quipped happily as she took out her room reservation form and pointed to one particular column, "See here? Free of Charge!"

"Hooray!" All the other girls started cheering to the idea of the free accommodation in the six-star hotel, all except Makino Tsukushi.

- - - - -

Makino hid behind a fat pillar as she watched Domyouji delivering his speech during the open ceremony of the hotel. She wanted to be with Kyo, who had managed to grab a location with the best view directly behind the reporters but she backed out the moment she saw the woman who was the main course of her current misery, standing right beside her son.

Despite her well-hidden location, their eyes seemed to meet during one split second when his head suddenly diverted towards her direction. Had he already sensed her presence since there is one thing called _**telepathic power**_ between two people are madly in love with each other? Domyouji was looking a little uncomfortable for a long time before he decided to wrap up his speech on the stage.

It was so obvious to Makino and yet oblivious to the rest of the world, immediately, she knew she had been noticed.

- - - - -

"**The restaurant, two blocks away from the hotel. **

**Two **

**Remember, silence is golden."**

Makino received the message in her mobile phone from an unfamiliar number during the next morning. It was a posh little restaurant and Makino managed to talk the girls into having tea in it. They arrived one hour earlier than the scheduled time and Makino took the liberty in choosing a seat near to the window.

Soon, she noticed a man appearing at the doorway and yet, he did not enter but moved towards the direction of an outdoor café right opposite the restaurant. He took a seat in which both of them were able to look at each other, from far.

"**Don't mind me, okay?"**

That was the second message Makino received in her phone minutes later, but she just nodded her head without understanding.Then she noticed Domyouji taking out a packing of cigarettes and a lighter, and he started smoking, drawing very deeply on his cigarettes.

Makino was unpleasantly surprised, for she had not known that he had taken up smoking.

She looked at him again and saw a well-built man looking utterly natural in an expensive suit as he expertly holding a cigarette between his two fingers, looking older than his twenty years. He was no longer the clean, lithe and graceful Domyouji Tsukasa she had used to know. Now, there was something about him that almost intimidated her.

She looked away sadly and thought to herself.

_**He's almost a stranger now; he's changed. **_

And even more sadly, she thought

_**Maybe so have I.**_

**To be continued…**


	6. The Waiting Ordeal

N/N: Would like to thank CW and Chroma for reviewing this fic. Thank you for reading!

**OVER…OR NOT?**

**Chapter 6**

**The Waiting Ordeal**

Makino sipped her orange juice while Domyouji drank his cold beer; both seated at two different tables, in two different locations but they were still able to see each other and yet they were really very far apart.

"**Do we really have to meet like this?"**

That was her first phone message to him. Ironically, she could see him reading her message from where she was seated. but much to her disappointment, he just had the phone tucked back into his jacket's pocket before asking for the bill and left the table.

Domyouji never looked back.

Makino knew the reason.

There were eyes lurking around them and Domyouji couldn't afford to make another impulsive mistake that might cost him another three more years. To be able to see Makino in New York was already a bonus for him.

Makino understood his intention and yet her heart was still bleeding with utter disappointment.

That was their one and only meeting.

- - - - -

"Did you see him?" Rui asked as he tilted his head up, trying to catch some hint from Makino's listless expression. She just stood quietly behind Hanazawa Rui, with both her arms folded in front of her chest. Nothing caught.

"Yes…and no." Makino finally replied after a short silence and it was then Rui spotted a photograph lying on the floor beside him. "What's this?"

Rui was fast to pick up the photo before Makino could stop him and realized that it was one of the old photos which Domyouji and Makino had taken before he left for New York.

The photo showed the two of them walking hand in hand on the beach when they revisited the island, with a setting sun in the background. Makino's hair was long and free in the sea breeze, while Domyouji laughing and tall and handsome beside her.

"If I am not wrong, this is the photo taken by Shigeru and she even called it one of the best shots ever since the day she joined the school's Photographic Society." Rui commented with a smile.

"Rui…" Makino muttered and settled on an empty space beside Rui. "Give me back." She managed to snatch the photo back and secured it back into her pocket. "If you were the one, perhaps things wouldn't be that complicated ne?"

Makino let out a deep sigh before resting her head on Rui's shoulder, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the momentarily peacefulness.

"Why can't I be the one then?" Rui remarked as he gently patted her cheek with his palm.

"Because…" Makino paused and opened her eyes so that they can meet up with Rui's, "it is complicated."

Makino did not cry but she knew something was beginning to be over.

- - - -

Makino continued keeping her misery locked inside until one day she surprised herself by not being able to remember when they had last met. It was the same kind of surprise that she felt one night as she was getting into bed and almost falling asleep, when she suddenly realized that she had not thought about Domyouji at all for the whole day. Somehow it hurt her to realize that without even trying, she had the whole day managed not to think of Domyouji at all.

On Domyouji's twenty-first birthday, Makino sent him a card.

"**Give me a short phone call once you received this card and I will wait for you, whether it might be another three or even six years."**

Immediately after dropping the envelope into the public postbox, Makino regretted it, and then tried to tell herself she had no reason to regret anything.

Didn't he already tell her to give him another three years?

Makino was in fact testing waters, and testing herself as much as, perhaps even more than, Domyouji.

- - - - -

One the weekend that she knew Domyouji would receive the card, Makino fidgeted and hung around her telephone the whole day, half-expecting him to call, but he did not. She bit her lip and did not know what to feel.

During the next few days, she continued with the wait, praying hard to see his mobile number flashing across her phone screen even if he had to hang up on her before she says moshi-moshi.

But still, there was none.

Makino locked herself in her bedroom and wept angrily for an hour. Then she stopped crying, washed up, put on her shoes and went out jogging. All alone in the night and the quiet street, she alternately ran then jogged, then ran again until she was so exhausted she had to stop, She stopped and rested and breathed deeply to stop the tears from coming.

She began the long walk home because she felt too drained to jog back.

Despite this, she did feel better. Makino had more or less come to terms that the silence between Domyouji and her was no longer golden if he couldn't even grant her one simple request just to ease her mind.

Their relationship was over.

She waited for enough time to pass for her to put Domyouji out of her mind forever.

**To be continued…**


	7. Is it Over?

N/N: Phew! This is the final chapter of this fanfiction and I would like to thank all the people out there for reading this humble fiction of mine. Also, would like to thank _**Maomai, Spoutnik, SarahNThachter**_ & _**az09**_ for taking the time to pen down their reviews.

**

* * *

**

**OVER…OR NOT?**

**Final Chapter**

**Is it over?**

"What is this for?" Makino questioned pointedly and wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her as she stood in front of a pink Subaru Legacy Sedan with a gigantic navy blue silky ribbon secured on its top, during the morning of her twenty-first birthday.

In as calm a manner, Rui answered, "For you to drive to school and to work, that's what this is for."

"Hanazawa Rui," Makino paused and drew in a deep breath. "Did a meteor just fall and hit your head last night?"

"Return it to the car agent."

"Why?" Rui let out a frown, "This is your birthday gift and you cannot reject a gift during such a special day." Rui rebutted.

"Why do I need a car when I don't even have a license?" Makino finally exclaimed.

"You don't have a license?" Rui's eyes were so widely open that Makino was rather insulted by his reaction. "Why would I need a license when I cannot even afford a car?"

"Oh…" Rui took a quick glance at Makino and then stretched out his hand to reach for the ribbon. "Then you won't need this car until you get a license. Why not keep this ribbon first and I will let you have the car until you've gotten your license?"

"You just don't get it, don't you?" Makino remarked with a toss of her head.

"I DON'T NEED A CAR!"

"RETURN IT!" Makino turned and returned back to the house with the ribbon in her hand, leaving Rui alone outside trying to figure out why she had gotten so frustrated over the entire issue.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Makino received another surprise when both Akira and Soujirou showed up in front of her with two beautifully wrapped boxes in their hands. 

"Happy birthday…!"

"Thank you guys, but I don't really need these." Makino said after she opened up her presents when they insisted her to do so.

"Girls like perfume, and don't you forget you are a girl too, Makino." Soujirou reminded pointedly.

"Jirou is right; you really do need a little feminine touch and our perfume is just perfect for you." Akira added. Even though Makino did not really agree with their theories on feminine touch, she bestowed a quick smile on the guys, "Thank you."

Makino received nothing from Domyouji during her twenty-first nor did she receive anything from him on her twenty-second birthday, not even a simple card or birthday note to reassure her about the wait.

* * *

In order to prove to herself that she had made the correct choice by ending the relationship one-sidedly, she had her mobile number changed and started working very hard at her studies and also her part-time job, harder than before. Immediately after she graduated from university, Makino took on the job as a secretary for one of the senior managers inside the insurance company which she had been working part time as a clerk during her school days. 

"Makino-san…" Makino slowly opened her eyes and in between the piles and piles of unsettled documents, she noticed an unfamiliar face as she tilted her head a little to see who had brought her back from the dreamland.

"It's late, you should be going home."

"Gomen ne..." Makino quickly sat up straight to readjust her attire. "I didn't realize it is already that late."

"It's okay; you can continue your work tomorrow. You know, work is never-ending."

"Hai!" Makino stood up and quickly bowed to the stranger as he made a move towards the office's exit without telling her who he was.

* * *

His name was Yamano Kenchi and he was tall, stocky and charming in his own inimitable style. He was the new sales manager taking over the one who Makino was currently assisting. For Kenchi, it was love at first sight when he saw Makino's sleeping face the night before he officially reported for work. Jovial, cheerful and with an acute sense of humour, Kenchi was in habit of giving Makino little gifts like cards and flowers for no particular reasons. 

"Makino-san, you are very beautiful." He said with simple sincerity and against her will, Makino was captivated by his disarming manner. At times, Kenchi would take her out for drives in his Honda. Makino did not feel the same attraction for him that she had once felt for Rui or Domyouji, but she liked him a lot, and she knew she was falling under his spell.

_I used to owe Domyouji... but now, I owe him nothing. _Makino thought to herself and it was true. Deep down inside she also knew that she and Domyouji were over and had been over for a long time, but her feeling of loyalty still persisted. She thought that perhaps talking to Kenchi about Domyouji might help, but in the end she wisely decided against it.

This was something she had to work out for herself.

* * *

One week before Domyouji had made the call to Makino; Kenchi took her out on a drive again. Somewhere along a quiet street, he parked his car and they just sat there talking and listening to the radio, feeling very close together in the night. Then the words ran out and they sat there looking at each other and in that instant Makino made her decision and let Kenchi kiss her gently, softly, carefully, as if she was some rare and precious thing. 

Makino knew she had made a commitment, and the commitment by her own principles demanded that Domyouji Tsukasa be ruled out.

* * *

"Tsukasa is coming back tomorrow." Rui said when he surprised Makino by showing up at her door without telling her. 

"I know. He called me…" Makino left the door open and started walking back into her room.

"There is something I need to tell you." Rui quickly caught up with her and his tone was as solemn as a priest.

"What?"

"I know how much you have been suffering during the past few years, but …" Rui paused when he noticed a picture frame on the table."Who is this man?" Rui questioned out.

"My…boyfriend…"

Rui shook his head sadly because he knew Makino was not lying and the picture was already a clear answer to his question. "You are not the only one suffering, you know?" Rui shot Makino a cold glare as he continued, "Where are your weed powers?"

"They are long gone…Rui…they are no longer working after all these years." Makino covered her face with both her hands, feeling as guilty as charged.

"Do you know how hard Tsukasa had been fighting all these years against his mother in order to regain his freedom and come back to you?"

"NO! I DON'T KNOW AT ALL!" Makino screamed out hysterically. "HOW CAN I POSSIBILY KNOW WHEN ALL HE LEFT ME WITH WAS -- SILENCE IS GOLDEN?"

Makino finally broke down and tears were gushing down like waterfall. "I really wanted to wait…"

"I know he still loves me, but I have already lost the strength to carry on with the wait…"

"Perhaps this is the reason why his mother has given in to him." Rui sadly commented as he stared at the photo on the table.

"But it is still not late, Makino."

* * *

Rui left something on the table before going back. It was a birthday card and it was the one which Makino had sent to Domyouji on his twenty-first birthday: 

"**Give me a short phone call once you received this card and I will wait for you, whether it might be another three or even six years."**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_"I really wanted to call but you know I cannot do that…so I called them…"_

Makino could not comprehend what Domyouji was trying to say until she remembered the birthday gifts given to her by Rui, Soujirou and Akira during her twenty-first birthday. Immediately, she rushed over to her closet and took out the navy blue ribbon that Rui had taken down from the car, then heading towards the drawer where she kept the two bottles of perfume from Soujirou and Akira which she had never once used.

_What was he trying to tell me? _

Makino tried her best to figure out as she stared at the three items now lying in front of her, totally clueless about what she had to look for. Suddenly, Makino noticed something at the corner end of the ribbon. After taking a closer look, she quickly diverted her attention to bottles of perfume and started searching for more clues.

"Why now?" Makino muttered to herself…

* * *

On the night of the business function, Makino wore the gown that she had bought at the cost of half a month's pay and she wore the silver chain that Domyouji had given to her on her eighteenth birthday. She wanted to look beautiful and she was determined to enjoy the night with Kenchi. 

Kenchi, wearing a silk tie to go with his finest suit, whistled appreciatively and said, "That's a beautiful chain you are wearing. It looks really beautiful on you."

_**It doesn't really matter now. **_

In her mind she kept repeating the thought to make it true: **_it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter, it doesn't, doesn't, doesn't, doesn't._**

For it was all too late, and if things could have been different, the chance for that had passed a long time ago. So she clung onto Kenchi in his elegant, stylish cut French suit and let him hold her very close. When the lights went dim and the music went very slow, an involuntary tremor ran through her. Kenchi gently fingering the silver chain around her neck, asked softly, "Are you okay? Do you want to sit down?"

But Makino kept her eyes closed, nodded quickly and went on dancing and thinking, _**it doesn't, doesn't matter**_. So the music kept on playing and they went on dancing slow and tight and close, and all this time, all she saw in her mind's eye was Domyouji Tsukasa's face.

**The End **

* * *

N/N: Well, I have to end the story here and minnasan must be wondering what Domyouji was trying to tell Makino through Rui, Soujirou and Akira, right? Well, I couldn't pen it down in the story because it might be a spoiler for the conclusion. 

Now, I am going to disclose what Makino had discovered in the three items:

a) Silky Navy Blue Ribbon had a tiny letter 'I' embroidered at its corner end

b) The two bottles of perfume had a _**heart shape**_ and the letter 'U' engraved at the bottom part.


End file.
